


Chase

by SilverMidnight



Series: Frank/Nick One-Shots [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Nick, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs to get out in the woods sometimes when the stress of pretending to be human gets to be too much and he likes to chase girl!Nick. She likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Frank/Nick for awhile, but I've never came up with a good idea so I'm just going to fill some from grimm_kink on dreamwidth.  
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Nick's eyes were blown wide as she watched Frank throw hiss glass across the room. A growl rumbled in the Jägerbar's throat as he tried to get his temper in check. It wasn't often that he lost his temper, but whenever he did it was one of the scariest and sexiest things that she had ever seen.

The normally calm and buttoned up man losing control of his wilder nature drove the woman up a wall. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she should have some fear of the beast in front of her, but she knew that no matter how out of control he go he would never let harm fall to her.

No, instead of harm she'd get the best sex of her life. Her body was already starting to shake with excitement. It had been so long since they played like this. Not that their sex life was boring, but this was really the only time that Frank didn't hold back his strength.

"Frank?" Nick questioned her heart pounding in her chest.

"Run," the lawyer said his voice deeper than normal.

Licking her lips Nick slowly got up from the couch and striped her jacket off. She knew that whatever happened out in the woods it was doubtful that her clothes weren't going to make it. She would take all her clothes off, but it took away some of the fun that came with being chased.

"Now, Nick," Frank growled his nails digging into his palms.

Nodding once Nick spun on her heels and took off running out of the house. Her eyes darted around looking for the best place to run. The longer she was able to stay away from the Jägerbar the better it would be. Oh, she couldn't wait until she could finally feel her lovers hands on her once more.

Panting roughly she spun around a tree and pressed a hand over her mouth. She listened closely to the footsteps coming closer behind her. Her eyes closed for a second trying to decide if she should give in or if she should run and hide away. Before she could make the decision a hand gripped the back of her shirt.

Gasping Nick pulled away causing her shirt to rip. She spun around letting the tatters of her clothes fall off her body. Frank's hungry eyes raked over her body drawing a shiver from her. It was as if he had control over her and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"You look afraid, Nick," Frank smirked darkly his hand reaching out for her.

Instead of answering the Grimm turned around and tried to start running again. She wasn't able to get a few steps before a strong hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back. Her back hit a tree knocking the wind from her.

Catching her fists Frank pinned both her hands above her head pressing his naked body against her. Gasping she fell still her eyes staring into her lovers. For a second she saw the man that she had fallen in love with. That was washed away a moment later as Frank's free hand came down to pull away her bra.

Nick couldn't help moaning at the display of strength. She loved when her lover showed how powerful he truly way. He was so hidden away in his human form that he hated to let that part of himself out. Now there was nothing between the two sides of him.

"Frank," Nick gasped when the Jägerbar's tongue darted over her nipples, "Please."

The lawyer's hand dropped to her pants nails tearing into the denim. Jeans falling to the ground Frank lifted his lover up letting her legs wrap around his waist. She could feel his hard dick rubbing against her through her panties. It felt wonderful but she needed more.

"Please," Nick begged her hips thrusting against the man.

"So desperate," Frank grinned darkly his teeth scraping against her sensitive skin, "Love you like this."

Frank spun them around and dropped down laying them both on the ground. The grass was damp against her skin but the warmth of the large man climbing over her distracted her from finding it uncomfortable. The only thing that mattered right then was Frank.

"You didn't try to hide," Frank continued his lips dancing over her stomach, "Like you wanted to be caught."

Before Nick could reply Frank pushed away her panties and pressed his lips to her. Her eyes went wide as his tongue pushed inside her. If it had been any other time he would have taken his time, but this time he ate her out as if he was a starving man.

Throwing her head back Nick tried to grind her hips down. She loved when he went down on her. His tongue thrusting in and out of her drinking down everything that he could. He had time and time again spent hours making her come over and over until she was too weak to move.

Nick gripped the grass around her pulling it out of the ground as her orgasm ran through her. Her body shook as Frank pulled away. Her cum dripped from his mouth and down his chin. His eyes were wild as he bent down and ravished her mouth forcing her to taste herself.

A low growl rattled through the Jägerbar's chest as he stared down at his lover. For a moment Nick felt as if she was prey. That feeling didn't last long as Frank pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. She smiled up at the man before reaching up to brush the hair from his face.

The moment passed a second later as Frank pushed inside her willing body. Eyes rolling in the back of her head she arched her back letting the pleasure fill her. She loved having his dick in her as much as she loved his tongue. As long as he was touching her she was happy.

Frank pressed his mouth to her breasts taking a nipple between his lips and sucking. Threading a hand in his hair Nick held him close to her. Gone was the sweet love making that she knew as the lips were replaced by teeth tugging at her flesh.

The Jägerbar set a rough pace his dick thrusting int his body. A silent scream left her lips as she let herself get lost in it all. She knew that if she said anything that her lover would jump off of her, but she loved his primal side more than she ever liked to admit.

"Frank," Nick gasped her legs wrapping around his waist, "Ohh..."

Her mouth dropped open mewls of pleasure leaving her lips as her nails dug into his shoulders. She could feel her body start to tighten as her orgasm quickly approached. She loved how easy it was for the man to drive her to the edge over and over again.

"Nick," Frank growled his lips against her ear as his hand snaked down to rub at her clit, "Come for me. Let me hear just how good I make you feel. How I'm the only person that can make you feel this. That you're time. Come for me."

Throwing her head back Nick screamed her pleasure to the sky. Above her she heard Frank growl as he let go completely. His body shook as he trust all the rougher into her needing to find his own release. It didn't take long for him to be spilling into her body.

Her eyes were shut as she felt her lover pull out of her and pick her up. He held her close to him protecting him from the world around them. She loved knowing that even if she was the stronger of the two he was still there to protect her.

"I love you, Nicole," Frank whispered as he walked through the woods.

"I love you too, Frank," she whispered back as she fell asleep.


End file.
